Ostatnia Ścieżka
= Autor = El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę =Rozdział 1= Leżał nieprzytomny kilka dni. Wycieńczony fizycznie, lecz także psychicznie. To właśnie było najgorsze. Sądził, że samotność go wzmocni. W pewnym stopniu miał rację. Przejmował się sobą. Nie miał problemów. Jedyną przyjaciółką była Lodowa Śmierć. Lecz teraz zrozumiał, że samotność go osłabiła. Wszystko przez jego ucznia. Zaprzyjaźnij się z nim. W głębi siebie czuł, że jest on kimś wyjątkowym. I wtedy, w jednej chwili stracił wszystko. Honor, dumę, ucznia i... przyjaciela. Szczęśliwie dla Niego miał bliską osobę której mógł zaufać. Kogoś którego także uważał za przyjaciela. Bardzo bliskiego. Ów przyjaciel odnalazł go. Zaprowadził do siebie i opiekował się nim. Maru zajął się Lodowym Księciem. +++ -''Co...gdzie...gdzie ja jestem...?'' - Wymamrotał Książę. -''Leż spokojnie. Nie wstawaj. Jesteś na to zbyt słaby. Odpocznij. Wszystkim się zajmę.'' - odpowiedział Maru. +++ Leżał tak jeszcze przez dwa dni. Aż w końcu w pełni odzyskał siły. Wschodził dzień. -''Długo leżałem?'' - spytał Książę -''U mnie czy w jaskini?!'' - spytał śmiejąc się Maru. -''Ogólnie. Trafiłeś na ślady?'' -''U mnie leżałeś trzy dni. W jaskini, może cztery, pięć. Dokładnie nie wiem. Ślady? Jakie ślady?'' -''Kuhtaxa i...Blidenta'' - odpowiedział zaciskając zęby. -''Nic nie było. Kuhtax uprowadził twojego ucznia....'' -''...byłego ucznia...'' - wtrącił się znacząco Łowca - ...byłego... -''Zaraz mi wszystko opowiesz. Bo już sam nie wiem co o tym sądzić'' - Powiedział Maru, zamykając drzwi od swojej chatki. =Rozdział 2= -''Obudził się?'' – spytał podekscytowany Arctiprex. -''Tak. Nie wiem co ty od niego chcesz, ale zrób tak, aby nie było kłótni. Zrozumiałeś?'' – odpowiedział Maru. -''Jasne.'' +++ -''Moja głowa. I po co ja się zgadzałem na ucznia. Turaga Wioski Lodu zobaczy, jak mu nagadam…'' -''Nie przeszkadzam...?'' – Arctiprex przerwał Księciu - …mam sprawę. -''My się znamy…'' -urwał zdanie i otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia – To Ty! Walczyliśmy już ze sobą. Chcesz tego po raz drugi?! -''Poczekaj. Nie chce walczyć .Ja w innej sprawie. Widziałem cię nie raz Łowco. A o Twoich czynach słyszałem jeszcze więcej.'' -''Cieszę się. A teraz Odejdź, bo nie jestem skory do rozmowy. I uwierz mi, nie mamy o niczym do pogadania. A teraz żegnam.'' -''Ale posłuchaj mnie. Maru mi opowiedział, o tym jak cię znalazł. A po za tym nie wysłuchałeś mojej propozycji…'' -''Nie!'' – przerwał mu Książę – To Ty mnie posłuchaj! Właśnie chciałem się na kimś zemścić. Mało mnie obchodzisz. Ty i twoja durna Banda. Tak wiem o tobie więcej niż byś chciał. Nie tylko Tobie Maru coś mówi. -''Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie, bo pożałujesz. Przygotuj się….'' Obaj wyciągnęli broń. Książę z trudem wstał, lecz walczyć mógł zapewne długo. Choć w tej chwili jego szanse na zwycięstwo były bardzo małe. -''Na Mata Nui’ego!'' – krzyknął Maru – Oszaleliście! Jesteście durniami! Książę uspokój się, ty Arctiprexie też. Czy nie możecie do niczego dojść drogą pokojową? Jak ja? A teraz odłóżcie broń. Nie chce już nikogo opatrywać. Być może ze strachu przed Maru (który dobył już miecze i był wstanie walczyć z nimi dwoma), lub po prostu z czystego rozsądku, opuścili broń i usiedli przy stolę w chatce Toa Ziemi. Początkowo rozmowa się nie kleiła. Arctiprex chciał rozmawiać lecz Książę go nie słuchać. Zaintrygował go jednak jeden aspekt rozmowy byłego członka DH. Sojusz. -''Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, chcesz mieć ze mną sojusz?'' – spytał z zaciekawieniem Książę. -''Tak. Wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą która mogła mi po…'' -''Nic z tego. Na razie wybieram się w podróż. Porozmawiamy jak wrócę. Teraz nie mam na to czasu'' – przerwał mu Łowca i zwrócił się do Maru- Gdzie się udali? -''Na Wyspę Kamienia. Ale nie wiem do jakiej wioski.'' -''Odrzucasz moją ofertę sojuszu?!'' – wykrzyknął to wręcz Arctiprex. -''Yyy…Tak. Odrzucam. Lecz jak wrócę to o tym porozmawiamy. A zresztą Maru, powiedz mu.'' I wyszedł. Skierował się na Północ od chaty Maru. Do Wodnej Wioski. -''Ale ... jak... co... zatrzymaj go!'' – starał się powiedzieć Arctiprex -''Jego już się nie da zatrzymać. Zrozum. Odszedł, ale wróci. Musi tylko coś zrobić. Tylko Coś.'' Arctiprex nie rozumiał z tego nic. Lecz sądził, że jest to grubsza sprawa. I na pewno ma to związek z leczeniem księcia przez Maru. Swoją drogą – myślał – Łowca źle wyglądał. Miał nadzieję, że Maru prędzej czy później mu to wszystko wyjaśni. =Rozdział 3= Lodowy Książę prawie dotarł do Wodnej Wioski. Miał plan. Chciał się znaleźć na Wyspie Kamienia. Lecz, aby tego dokonać musiał przepłynąć sporą odległość statkiem. Na szczęście znał pewnego marynarza. Zbliżając się do wioski, poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Przy bramie nie było strażników. Nawet nie widział matoran kręcących się przy wiosce. Wchodząc zobaczył zamieszanie panujące w porcie. Oczywiście udał się tam. -''Co się stało?'' - zapytał Łowca -''Ktoś zabił 3 marynarzy i uprowadził statek Deamoona...'' - odpowiedział pewien matoranin i urwał zdanie patrząc z kim rozmawia - Czczy... czy..ttt....tyy jejeje....jesteś...Łołoło...Łowcą?! - teraz już wszyscy wpatrywali się w Lodowego Księcia. To właśnie dlatego chcę być znany - oznajmił sobie w duchu Książę. -''Kiedy to się stało?'' - spytał -''Trzy dni temu...Łowco.'' -''I nie sprzątneliście ciał?! Wpatrujecie się na nie od trzech dni?! Co z was za matoranie?! A gdzie jest Deamoon?'' -''Ktoś go widział jak popłynął za statkiem. Jeszcze nie wrócił.'' -''Świetnie. I teraz będę na niego....'' - nie dokończył bo z wody wynurzył się Toa. Lodowy Książę się uśmiechnął - Zabrali Ci statek? Chyba się starzejesz. -''Łowca? Co ty...zresztą nie ważne. Tak możesz się śmiać. Ale to nie była zwykła banda rabusiów. To był Iceblaster. Zaatakował nas podstępem. Nie ważne. Straciłem statek. Najlepszy! Dobrze, że chociaż jeszcze jeden mi został.'' - To mówisz, że masz drugi statek? Hm...mam propozycję. Musisz mnie gdzieś zabrać. Deamoon tylko westchnął. Wiedział, że nie można mu odmówić. Mimo iż Toa Księżyca był rozwścieczony utratą statku, wiedział, że już nic nie może zrobić. Nie miał żadnej poszlaki, gdzie zacząć szukać. Jednak miał pewne przeczucie, że pojawienie się Łowcy to nie był przypadek... +++ Słońce szykowało się do swej odwiecznej wędrówki po niebie. Marynarze krzątali się już od ponad godziny. Łowca chciał znaleźć się na Wyspie Kamienia jak najszybciej. Niestety nie był to "Księżycowy Blask". Statek którym płynęli był dużo wolniejszy. Jednak Księcia trapiła jedna myśl. Skąd Deamoon wytrzasnął "Księżycowy Blask". Ten statek nie był podobny do żadnego innego. Z pozoru to samo. Deski, linki, kadłub rufa, lecz było coś co kazało myśleć Księciu o tym statku w inny sposób. Łowca wprawdzie był na nim tylko raz, ale czuł, że otacza go aura magii i tajemniczości. -''Deamoonie! Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie.'' - krzyknął Książę w stronę kapitana -''Mów. Tobie się nie odmawia. Ostatnio chciałem...i miałem miecz na gardle.'' -''Zabawny jesteś. Powiedz mi, skąd masz...to znaczy miałeś "Księżycowy Blask"?'' -''Uff...długa historia. Ale powiem tak. Battlehammer. Mówi ci to coś?'' -''A ma coś mówić?'' -''Są łowcami nagród. Płatnymi najemnikami. Zapłaciłem im, aby znaleźli statek z legend. No i znaleźli. Jak? Tego nie wiem. I uwierz, wolałem nie pytać.'' -''Battlehammer'' - wyszeptał Książę - Hmmm...zobaczymy -''Szykuj się. Niedługo zawitamy na Kamiennej Wyspie.'' - odrzekł kapitan i udał się do kajuty =Rozdział 4= Wioska Kamienia na Kamiennej Wyspie była dość duża. Znacznie większa niż inne wioski na wyspie. Trudno się dziwić skoro Po-Matoranie mieli przewagę nad innymi. Przecież "kamień" to był ich żywioł. -''Ej ty!'' - Zawołał Lodowy Książę do napotkanego matoranina - Nie widziałeś może jakiś nowych przybyszów? -''Tak. Kręcili się tu jakieś trzy dni temu. Pytali się o Historyków.'' -''O kogo?'' - zapytał Łowca -''Jak to? Nie wiesz kim są historycy? Mieszkają tam. Na końcu tej ścieżki. Oni ci więcej powiedzą.'' Lodowy Książę i Deamoon ruszyli. Łowca koniecznie chciał stanąć twarzą w twarz z Kuhtaxem. Miał nadzieję, że pojedynek który ich czeka, będzie ostatnim... dla Kuhtaxa. +++ -''Naprawdę nie wiesz kim są Historycy?'' - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Toa Księżyca -''Nie. I szczerze mało mnie to obchodzi. Mają mi powiedzieć gdzie ON jest. I wszystko.'' Deamoon pokiwał tylko głową. Wyczuwał w Księciu pewien stres. Słyszał, że Łowca wziął sobie ucznia. Jednak nic o nim nie wspominał. Jakby go nie było. +++ Wreszcie stanęli przed domem Historyków, jeśli można było to tak nazwać. W centrum faktycznie była normalna chatka, ale po prawej, lewej stronie i z tyłu, były wielkie (jakby dobudowane) pomieszczenia. Owe "dobudówki" wznosiły się na wysokość ponad 20 metrów. -''Wow. Nieźli są ci Po-Matoranie''. - powiedział dziarsko Deamoon -''Taa jasne.'' - odrzekł lekceważącą Książę +++ -''Kto tu jest? Kto przyszedł? Znowu ty? Powiedzieliśmy ci już wszystko o znaku Rahks...'' - Crozuer nie dokończył zdania, gdyż zobaczył nie tego kogo się spodziewał - O.. przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi. Co was do nas sprowadza? -''Podobno był tu pewien nieznajomy.'' - zaczął Książę -''O tak. Nawet dwóch. Byli strasznie dziwni. Jeden chyba nie widział. Chociaż nie wiem. Wiedział gdzie jestem i gdzie są moi przyjaciele, ale potykał się o książki i uderzał w regały.'' Trudno się dziwić - pomyślał Książę - widzi energie z istot żywych. Książki są martwe. -''Nie wiesz przypadkiem gdzie są? Albo dokąd się udali?'' -''Pytali się o znak Rahkshsi....''- spojrzał znacząco w kierunku nowych przybyszów - ...Irnis! Grandix! Chodzie szybko! -''Jeśli coś knujesz, skrócę cię o głowę!'' - krzyknął Łowca. -''O nie. Przepraszam jeszcze raz. Wybaczcie mi. Ale...wy.. wy macie...Znak Rahkshsi!'' -No to co!? - spytał zdziwiony Deamoon W tej chwili do sali przyszli Grandix i Irnis. -''Co się sta....'' - nie dokończyła pytania Irnis gdy spostrzegła Znak - O...kurczę. -''No co?! Odpowiadajcie albo ...'' - Crouzer urwał Księciu -''Macie znak Rahkshi. Wiemy co nieco o nim. Ci co byli, też się o niego pytali. Mówili, że udają się na Lodową Wyspę. Możemy wam o nim opowiedzieć.....'' - Tym razem to Deamoon przerwał Crouzerowi -''Świetnie. Płynęliśmy taki kawał drogi aby dowiedzieć się, że nie musieliśmy płynąć!'' -''Proszę daj mi dokończyć'' - Lodowy Książę skinął głową na znak akceptacji. Był już od dawna zainteresowany znakiem na jego piersi. - A więc...Dawno temu, Wyspy Żywiołów stanowiły jedność, tworząc wielki kontynent. Jednak coś sprawiło, że ten kontynent rozpadł się na 6 części. Niby wszystko jest w porządku. Jest 6 wysp. Na każdej żyje się dobrze, ale wyczytaliśmy, że wkrótce te wyspy ulegną zniszczeniu jeżeli nie odnajdzie się ukrytego miasta. Ono kiedyś rządziło 6 plemionami. Nazywane było "Durbhai". Po rozszyfrowaniu tego słowa okazało się, że oznacza "Rządzące Plemię". -''Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?'' - spytał Deamoon -''Otóż to miasto mogą znaleźć jedynie wybrańcy. Tylko ci którzy posiadają "znak rahkshi" mogą wejść do miasta. Każdego innego spotka śmierć.'' -''Czekaj czekaj. Znak Rahkshi, OK. Toa, OK. Wybrańcy, OK. Ale co mamy zrobić jak będziemy w środku, w mieście. I skąd mamy wiedzieć czy to prawda?'' -''Na pierwsze pytanie nie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi. Jednak na drugie...cóż sam fakt, że macie znak jest dowodem. A po za tym ostatnio dzieją się różne dziwne rzeczy. Na Ziemnej Wyspie było trzęsienie ziemi. A na Powietrznej, przeszedł dość silny huragan. To nie są zwykłe zjawiska pogodowe.'' -''Dobra. Idziemy.'' - powiedział niespodziewanie Książę -''Ej! Ale jak?! nie chcesz się dowiedzieć....'' - zapytał Deamoon -''Ja już wszystko wiem. ON jest na Lodowej Wyspie. Wracamy. Chyba, że mam wyprowadzić cię siłą.'' - odrzekła Lodowy Książę chwytając Lodową Śmierć Deamoon przełknął głośno ślinę i wyszedł za Księciem. =Rozdział 5= Chłodne powietrze z Lodowej Wyspy właśnie przeszyło załogę ze statku. Chyba tylko jeden uczestnik tej podróży ucieszył się na to. -''Powiedz! Powiedz! Czemu nie chciałeś się dowiedzieć o "Znaku"?'' - krzyczał Deamoon do Lodowego Księcia. Toa Lodu nawet nie drgnął. Od blisko 2 dni wyglądał tylko za burtę statku. Nie mógł się doczekać "Spotkania" Jednak Deamoon nie odpuszczał. -''Dlaczego?! Przecież byliśmy blisko! Nie wiadomo co to jest! Nic nie wiemy o "znakach"...'' - niestety nie dokończył, gdyż ostrze i ręka Łowcy były szybsze. W mgnieniu oka przycisnął Kapitana o żagiel trzymając mu na gardle Lodową Śmierć. -''Słuchaj! Jeszcze raz wspomnisz o tym co mam na piersi, a nie ujrzysz jutrzejszego dnia. Mam gdzieś co o mnie wtedy pomyślą!'' - Deamoon wiedział, że Łowca nie żartuję. Kiedyś miał z nim podobną sytuację - J''esteś tego aż tak ciekaw?! Dobra! Jak przypłyniemy do brzegu, pobiegniesz do Maru! Spotkasz tam kogoś. Razem z nimi udasz się do tych Historyków! I będzie każdy zadowolony. A teraz'' - opuszczając broń - zamknij się! Deamoon skinął głową na znak zgody. A marynarze patrzyli przestraszeni. Dopiero surowy wzrok Lodowego Księcia skłonił ich do dalszej pracy. +++ Książę nie wiedział gdzie ich szukać. Szczerze mówiąc nawet o tym nie pomyślał. Cały czas w głowie miał zemstę, która przyćmiewała mu jasność umysłu. Wróciwszy do Maru poczułby się jak idiota. "Wielki Lodowy Książę" nie może znaleźć Kuhtaxa. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to wrócić do swojej jaskini - swojego domu. Wędrówka minęła dla niego szybko. Ciągle padający śnieg nawet mu nie przeszkadzał. Choć zakrył coś o czym Książę dowie się za chwilę... +++ Mrok który ogarniał jaskinię skrywał tajemnicę. Lodowy Książę wszedł do środka. Na pozór wszystko wydawało się normalne. Jakieś bronie leżały w kącie, płaszcze na podłodze wzdłuż jednej z ścian, a w samym centrum kufer zamknięty na kłódkę. Jednak to właśnie ów kufer wydał się Księciu podejrzany. Podszedł bliżej, było w nim coś dziwnego, niby ten sam, ale...brak kłódki! -''Nareszcie jesteś!'' - krzyknęła jedna z dwóch postaci stojąca przy wejściu do groty - Jednak żyjesz. Przecież jesteś Nim. Niezwykły. Wspaniały. Nieśmiertelny! Spójrz Blidencie! To twój Były mistrz! - specjalnie zaintonował na słowie "były", nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. -''Nie mieszaj to tego Blidenta. On nic nie zawinił. To sprawa między nami!'' -''Czyżby? Hmm...a powiedz kto zgodził się przyjąć Blidenta za ucznia, byle tylko Wioska Lodu dała mu spokój? Tak. To ty! Nie obchodzi cię los innym, tylko swój! Powiedz Blidencie....'' -''Zamknij się!'' - przerwał mu Książę -''Nie...To ty się zamknij. Mamy dość Twoich bezmyślnych o krwawych przemyśleń. Ktoś Kto nie troszczy się o nikogo powinien zginąć. Prawda Blidencie?'' - Zwrócił się do swego ucznia Kuhtax. Blident przytaknął - No właśnie. Jako jedyni ośmieliliśmy się Tobie przeciwstawić. A teraz chcemy zakończyć to co zacząłem...tam w grocie. -''Co?! Blidencie! Słyszysz co on mówi?!'' - krzyknął Łowca -''Tak. Słyszę i...chcę powiedzieć...że...Twoja śmierć będzie szybka!'' - i ruszył na niego z furią -''Dobrze mój uczniu. Będę tam gdzie się umówiliśmy!'' - powiedział Kuhtax i odszedł. Tymczasem Blident wściekle atakował Lodowego Księcia. Ciął swoim mieczem w lewo i prawo, a sztylet bronił go przed atakami Lodowej Śmierci. Książę zauważył, że Blident jest silniejszy niż ostatnio. Próbował z nim porozmawiać jednak to nic nie dawało. Słowa Księcia rozpływały się echem po jaskini, nie docierając to byłego ucznia. Kiedy Lodowy Książę wyprowadził atak, tnąc pod nogami, Blident podskoczył. Łowca kopnął, lecz nadział się na sztylet. Jego kończąca akcja zawiodła. Musiał wykombinować coś innego. Mała jaskinia ograniczała możliwość lotu Blidenta. Maska Ślepca też za wiele się nie zdawała, gdyż Książę się nie ukrywał. Nastąpił decydujący moment. Blident pchnął mieczem w przód. Książę chwycił jego rękę pod ramię i jednym płynnym ruchem złamał ją! Miecz wypadł Blidentowi z ręki, a on sam zawył. -''Możesz jeszcze odejść! Nie chce cię zabijać!'' -''Nigdy! Giń! Za moich braci z wioski! Giń morderco!'' - krzyknął Blident Te słowa ugodziły w Księcia mocniej niż miecz. Z dziką furią wykonał obrót wybijając z ręki Blidenta sztylet. Nagle wbij Lodową Śmierć w pierś bezbronnego ucznia. Wbił ją mocniej, aby mieć pewniej, że jest po wszystkim. Blident upadł. Jeszcze żył. Ledwo. Książę zbliżył się do niego i wyszeptał: -''Przepraszam...przyjacielu...przepraszam'' - to były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał Blident. Po chwili umarł. =Rozdział 6= To było dziwne uczucie. Wiedział, że już stracił swojego ucznia, jednak ciągle miał nadzieję, że wróci. Teraz te marzenia prysły. Księciem ogarnęła pustka. Przez chwilę stał i wpatrywał się w ciało Blidenta. Martwe ciało. Kiedy się otrząsnął, nawiedziła go jedna myśl - zabić Kuhtaxa. Ale dokąd poszedł? "Będę tam gdzie się umówiliśmy" krzyknął Kuhtax. Co to ma znaczyć? Myślał Łowca. Wyszedłszy ze swojej jaskini zauważył, że przestał padać śnieg. Dostrzegł również ślady na śniegu. Domyślił się czyje są. Jednak Kuhtax był zawsze ostrożny. Nie dał by się tak łatwo wytropić. Chyba, że tego chciał. Nie było wyjścia. Lodowy Książę ruszył za tropem. +++ Im dalej szedł za odciskami w śniegu, tym bardziej wiedział, gdzie poszedł Kuhtax. Najwidoczniej Blident musiał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. O tym miejscu. Wyjątkowym dla Księcia i Blidenta. Niezwykłym dla Nauczyciela i jego ucznia. Tak. Zbliżali się do groty w której dwaj matoranie zmienili się w Toa... +++ Kuhtax się nie chował. Wcale tego nie chciał. -''Nareszcie! Mam nadzieję, że Blident sprawił ci choć trochę kłopotów!'' - krzyknął z nutą sarkazmu Kuhtax -''Wiedziałeś, że go zabiję! Nie obchodził cię jego los?!'' -''Blident był tylko przynętą na ciebie. Odbierając go tobie, osłabiłem cię. Zabijając go, osłabiłeś sam siebie.'' -''Zabiję cię. Zabiję w imię Blidenta...'' -''Raczej swoje. Zabijasz by być sławny. Ale po co ci sława skoro unikasz wszystkich?! Na co ci to?! Chcesz, aby twoje imię było nieśmiertelne?! Zapewniam cię, że po tym pojedynku, wszyscy o tobie zapomną!'' +++ Obaj przestali trzeźwo myśleć. Teraz najważniejsza była walka i zwycięstwo. Co wiązało się z pokonaniem i śmiercią drugiego. Zaczął Kuhtax. Skierował Gladiusa w brzuch Księcia. Łowca szybko sparował ruch. Uderzywszy z góry, odwrócił cios w kolano wroga. Kuhtax odbił Lodową Śmierć sztyletem. Lodowy Książę był teoretycznie w gorszym położeniu. Walczył tylko mieczem, zaś Kuhtax używał dwóch broni, na dodatek to nie był koniec jego arsenału. Pojedynek był bardzo wyrównany. Obaj znali się bardzo dobrze. Na nieszczęście Księcia, Blident powiedział bardzo dużo o jego technice. -''Powiedz jak się czuje ktoś, zdradzony przez swojego ucznia!'' - krzyknął Kuhtax, mając nadzieje, że rozproszy tym swojego przeciwnika. Mylił się. Spowodował tym rzecz odwrotną. Był to szał. Szał Łowcy. Lodowego Księcia spowiły wydarzenia z przeszłości. Jakże bliskiej przeszłości. Były to wspomnienia chyba najszczęśliwsze w jego życiu. Przed oczami pojawił się jego uczeń - Blident. W Księciu coś pękło. To było dla niego nie do zniesienia. Musiał zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Wyrzucił miecz do góry. Zdziwiony Kuhtax spojrzał na lecącą broń. W tym momencie dostał silne kopnięcie w brzuch. Lodowy Książę wykonał obrót o kopnął go w głowę. Kuhtax wygiął się. Łowca wyciągnął dłoń. Lodowa Śmierć wpadła mu do ręki. Kuhtax stał nad przepaścią do protodermis. -''A więc to tu ma się to zakończyć. Dawaj...Zabij jeśli...'' - nie dokończył. Lodowy Książę zdjął głowę z jego ramion. Ciało Kuhtaxa wpadło do protodermis. Wyraz zdziwienia na twarzy Kuhtaxa, spadł razem z nim. To był koniec. =Rozdział 7= Nie poczuł nic. Stał przez chwilę w zamilczeniu. Schował Lodową Śmierć - jego jedyną towarzyszkę - na plecy. Czy on miał rację - myślał. Na co mi sława, skoro jestem samotny. Skoro chcę być sam. Po co mi ona? Na te pytania, nie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć w tej chwili. +++ Wrócił do jaskini. Uklęknął przed ciałem Blidenta i zaczął płakać. To była jego jedyna chwila słabości. Mimo to, wiedział, że w ten sposób oddaje Blidentowi swoją obecność. I, że w jakiś sposób Blident, gdziekolwiek jest zrozumie to. +++ Otarł łzy. Wstał, wziął ciało i pochował w jaskini, gdzie niegdyś stał się Toa - gdzie obydwaj stali się Toa. +++ Stanął na wzgórzu. Widział dom Maru. Szedł, aby poinformować o triumfie, a jednocześnie o porażce. W końcu szedł do przyjaciela. -''A miałem zająć się Battlehammer. A teraz...teraz co? Durbhai?'' - po tych słowach poszedł do przyjaciela. KONIEC =Zobacz też= *Droga Łowcy *Mistrz i uczeń Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa